Meteor Garden
by ice mage1014
Summary: Parody of the show Meteor Garden shown in China. Heero and the gang call them Gundams and are rich kids who own practically everything and anything. They pick on the kids at school and expell them if they cross their path. But when cute little Quatre get
1. chapter one

**_OK, ummm… this is my first Gundam fic so be nice when you guys review… iz based on a Chinese TV show named Meteor Garden, so it is AU… I'll try to get them all in character, but yea…_**

**_Warnings: Harsh language, Relena, Noin, Une bashing… shouen-ai._**

**_Ok, this is a 1x4, 5x2 story… don't read if you don't like._**

****

The light breeze of spring hit his face as Quatre rode his motorcycle to school. It wasn't that he enjoyed riding such a machine, rather that he doesn't have enough money for a car, and riding a bike or otherwise would have given his classmates even more reason to ridicule him about his social statues.

Suddenly, a limo pulled up beside him, and a girl's face looked at him through the rolled down window.

"Oh, Quatre, honestly, if you get a car, then everyone in the school would be driving to get here," She said with a smirk, eyeing his motorcycle with obvious contempt.

"It's nice to see you too, Une." Quatre said, recognizing the girl as the one a year above him.

"Poor you, you're sweating so much, must be hot to wear all that clothes and a helmet," Une said, ignoring the greeting, "Would you like some napkin to wipe your face clean?"

She handed him a small bag, which held a stack of napkins inside, Quatre gratefully took one, and voiced his gratitude.

"It's fine, you can keep all the napkin, but I do want the bag back, it's Channel." Une said with a faked smile and proceeded to snatch the bag from Quatre's hand, "But I bet you have never even held one up close like this before, have you?"

Quatre frowned upon the obvious insult and sighed when window of the limo rolled up and it pulled away to proceed on its original course, going to the school.

"They never change, not even after a week of vacationing." Quatre muttered to himself and started his bike's motor once again, afraid that he might be late.

Quatre was by now, quite used to the ridicules and jokes made about his family statues. He attended the school of St. Boyd, for the filthy filthy rich. Of course, it was his high grades that had gotten him in here, as well as some persuasion by his father. His father has set his mind to send him into St. Boyd since Quatre started school, the reason was that it was a place filled with the rich, and therefore Quatre has a greater chance to capture one's attention and marry himself to a billionaire and make the family proud. Of course, that was never going to happen. First of all, Quatre is quite aware of his sexual preferences, and even though there are many gay people in St. Boyd, he did not find a single one of them attractive at all. Second of all, on one was going to ever pay attention to him except to ridicule him, so there's no chance that some rich guy is going to fall for him and even marry him.

At the front door of the school, two girls were eyeing each other with obvious jealousy, and if looks can kill, they would have both been dead by now.

'_Channel bag, I see she did some shopping over the break_,' one of the girls thought, but smirked as she lifted her gloved hand for the other to see.

'_Big deal_,' thought the other girl, '_They're only Gucci gloves_.' And she proceeded to unzip her fur coat and reveal a skimpy dress, but that was beside the point to her, she wanted the other girl to see her necklace.

'_That would have cost her a pretty penny!_' the other girl thought as she frowned, eyes flashing in jealousy upon seeing the huge diamond which hung from the girl's neck, '_shit, I don't have anything else to show…_'

The other girl smirked in triumph, and walked over to her casually, "What's the matter Noin? Nothing else? Here I thought I was in for a serious battle."

Noin smirked, and gestured for the girl to come closer, "Look again, Une, I do believe that someone of your statues would notice."

"What?" Une said, afraid that she had missed some sort of detail on her long time friend/rival's body.

Noin leaned in closer to Une, and pointed at her nose before straightening once again, "Got it yet?"

"Oh my gosh! NOIN! You got a nose job!!" Une squealed, eyes widening in disbelief, "And… oh I can't believe it!"

"Believe it sweet heart, it's Julia Roberts' nose!" Noin said as she laughed at her friend's expression. "My uncle took me to this mansion in the mountains, and got me a nose job, I was in his estate for the whole break because I wanted it to be a surprise for people at school."

"So that's where you've been all along! I was worried when I called to ask you to come on a 7-day cruise with me and you weren't home." Une said, smiling and tucking a strand of her hair back behind her ear.

"Yep, and now the Gundams will surely be ours," Noin said, eyes twinkling, "No reason why they shouldn't fall under our charm."

"You're right my dear, they need a woman in their group." And with that said, both girls linked arms and walked into the school, ready to take on a new term of seducing a group of guys named the Gundams.

"I'm so sick of this, Relena, I don't know how you can stand it," Quatre complained to his friend, Relena. She is the only one whom he can talk to nowadays, she also got in on her grades.

"Do you mean the lack of teaching around here or the students and their money?" Relena asked, stuffing her bag into her locker.

"Both!" Exclaimed Quatre, "It's always just designers this, nose job that… don't they get tired of it? I certain do"

"Well, I suppose they were brought up this way, and can't change even if they did try." Relena said calmly.

"I guess so," Quatre said with a sigh, "Hey, what happened to the guy beside you?"

"Oh, he got expelled." Relena said, waving a hand in the general direction of the school's gate.

"Why? I thought he was okay," Quatre said, frowning as he did so, and racked his brains to come up with a plausible reason.

"Well, he crossed the Gundams, and their leader decided to have him taken care of," Relena said, recalling the events, "the Notice was stuck in his locker the next day and after that… well he kind of resigned himself, couldn't handle all the pressure."

"The Gundams again?" Quatre cried in disbelief, "I've been hearing about them so much…I can't believe they would do that to someone."

"Well, it's not the first time." Relena said, shutting her locker and locking it safely, "They practically own the whole school, and all the teacher are too scared to do anything."

"If I ever met them…" Quatre almost growled, but then sighed again, "It's not like I can do anything anyway…"

"It's okay, come one, Quat, we're going to be late for class if we don't hurry."

They walked side by side to class, ignoring the jokes and insults coming their way, and made it safely inside the classroom.

The four boys sat in the club, chests puffing after a fight that had broke out when one of the waiters refused to give them alcohol due to their age.

"Man, Heero, I think you pretty much killed the guy…" One of the boys with a long braid said, and smirked at his friends… his only friends.

"Hn," came the reply. Sitting across from him was the boy named Heero, his expression set in what seemed to be a permanent scowl and only smoothed when he was with the three others. His eyes either cold and uncaring, or flashing in rage, for it was only emotions that he let show.

"Don't you think we should be getting to school soon?" A quiet voice came from the side, calm and collected as always was Trowa Barton. However, his question was only met by the howling laughter of his friend, the one named Duo.

"Good one there, Trowa," Duo said amidst laughter, "Going to school…"

"Barton is right, we should be going." A Chinese said, standing from the couch of the now empty clubhouse, "It's wouldn't do for more security to come and find us here."

"Let them came," Was the only thing their leader, Heero said, before standing up as well and walking out of the club, towards his car.

"Get going Maxwell." The Chinese growled out, and pulled the arms of the braided boy to get him up.

"Don't be so harsh with me now, Wufei," Duo said with a frown and tore his arm from the other boy's grip, "I have enough of that in bed."

The Chinese's face turned an interesting shade of red at that, but continued to pull the other along, leaving only Trowa behind them, shaking his head at their antics.

He went to the counter where one of the waitress was cowering in fear and dropped a thick stack of money, "That should make up for what was damaged," Trowa said, smiling slightly at the girl, "Please do remember, never to cross the Gundams again."

**_As the last of the four walked out of the club and towards their school, a new adventure and just begun for them._**

**_So, wat do u guys think? Was it any good? Please review!! I just wanna see how I did, I don care if it's flame, or whatever, but please just review!!_**

**_And im in dire need of a beta reader, anyone? Email me if you're interested, or just drop a line in your review and I'll get back to you._**

**_By the way, my email is _****_icemage1014yahoo.ca_**( and the space iz supposed to be but i kinda messed it up...)

**_Thanks for reading!!_**


	2. chapter two

**_Thanks to everyone who reviewed, it means so much to me... thanks!I mean, I honestly didn't think I would get so many reviews... but i did and im soooo happy... and im sorry im blabbering rite now, im a bit hyper..._**

**_so anyway, sorry it took so long, it was chinese new years, then back to school in china, and i had to catch up with my homework, and then i got sick, and ya, iz really complicated, but it's here now, so please read and enjoy and leave a review!_**

Quatre sighed as he straightened the last of the desks in the class. It was Relena's turn to clean up the classroom, and he had volunteered to stay and help her. After all, that was what friends were for.

He zipped his bag after putting his books in it and left the classroom, looking for his friend who was supposed to be emptying the trash cans.

A loud crash came from somewhere down the stairs, ringing in the empty hallway, causing Quatre broke into a run, all the while hoping that it was his friend's own clumsiness that caused the crash. Deep down though, he knew it was not, Relena was just not the type to be clumsy.

"It's bad to damage public property, Yuy-sama." A voice followed the crash, almost in a mocking tone.

"And when did I ask for your opinion?" an angry voice flowed back. Another crashing sound rang. To Quatre, it sounded a lot like someone was kicking the trashcan.

He slowed his steps as he got nearer to the source of the voices, and saw Relena standing with her head bowed low, her back to him. There were four guys standing opposite of her, and the poor trashcan was rolling on the ground, stopping only when it hit a bench sitting on the side.

"What the hell are you doing just standing there? Get the hell out of my way!" yelled the guy standing at the front of the four.

"Control your temper, Heero," a Chinese guy said. He was standing at the left of the group and was frowning at the one called Heero. "She didn't do anything wrong."

"She's in my way," Heero said plainly. He frowned at Relena, then scoffed and walked away, the others following his lead.

"Relena!" Quatre shouted, coming out of his trance-like state upon seeing the previous events. "Are you okay?"

He ran quickly to his shaken friend and shook her slightly. Relena raised her head and gave him a slight smile, "I'm fine, thanks… I just never expected to meet them here."

Just as he was about to say a few comforting words to his friend, a soft 'clanging' sound made its way to his ears and Quatre turned to look for the source. It was one of the guys from the group that called themselves the Gundams. The brunette had long bangs covering one of his eyes. He picked up the empty trashcan and walked towards the two friends.

"I'm sorry you had to run into us like that. Please try and watch where you're going next time, and if you see us again, it would be better for you to avoid us," he said softly, looking at the two.

Quatre felt like he was melting the moment that their eyes met. He tried to smile at the kind stranger while keeping himself in check and not blushing like a little girl, and managed a weak grin at the man in front of him. It was impossible to pull away from the emerald eyes, or rather, eye, for only one of the amazing gem-like eyes could be seen. The other was blocked by the long brown bangs that looked softer than silk.

"Thank you, Mr. Barton." It was Relena's quiet voice that pulled Quatre from his own world, and he turned his gaze away from the man in front of him. "I will remember that next time."

The brunette gave a slight nod and turned to follow the path that his friends had gone, not turning back once.

"Are you sure that was them?" Quatre asked on his way back home. Relena was walking with him and telling him about what had happened. Apparently, she had just finished emptying the trash can when the group walked into her sight and before she could get out of their way, the leader of the group, Heero Yuy, knocked the trash can out of her hand.

"It's the Gundams, I'm sure," Relena said, "Do you think they're going to put a Notice in my locker?"

"Of course not; you didn't do anything wrong," Quatre tried to calm his friend. "Besides, they probably don't even know who you are."

"Do you have any idea how easy it would be for them to find out who I am?" Relena asked. "And the last guy that got expelled didn't do anything wrong either…"

"I'm sure you'll be fine. Stop worrying." Quatre said, and smiled at his friend, "And I really have to go to my job now, so I can't stay with you."

"It's okay," Relena said with a knowing smile, "I understand your special circumstances. I'll see you tomorrow at school, then."

"Be careful on your way home," Quatre yelled as he ran towards the bakery where he worked part-time. He was already late, and if he didn't show up soon, his boss would dock his already too low wage.

"I'm sorry I'm late but a friend of mine was sick, and I had to send her to the hospital, and then on my way back there was a huge traffic jam, and … Oh, hi Hilde. Mr. Du isn't here, is he?"

"Nope, and don't worry, I've been covering for you," the girl named Hilde said with a wink and a smile. "Just hurry up and change into the uniform; Du might be back anytime."

"I'll be out in a second," Quatre yelled from the changing room that was in the back of the shop, putting on his gaudy red uniform, He shook his head and smiled as the familiar scent of fresh-baked bread hit his nose.

"What's new?" Hilde asked as he came out of the changing room.

"Oh, you won't believe what happened at school today! Just before I left…" He proceeded to tell Hilde about his run-in with the Gundams, or rather, Relena's run-in.

"Wow, really? So are they really as cute as they all say?" Hilde asked, her eyes widening in excitement.

"I don't think so,. I mean, they all looked pissed off at the world and were awfully rude… except for one…" Quatre trailed off as he thought about the quiet gentleman who spoke to them afterwards.

"Which one?" Hilde asked, smiling at Quatre. "Do you know his name?"

"Relena called him Mr. Barton…" Quatre said, his eyes glazing over as he thought about the lanky form of the man and the beautiful green eye he had seen.

"You like him," Hilde said teasingly as she carefully placed the bread in their baskets.

"I do not!" Quatre cried indignantly "I just think he's better than his friends, that's all."

"You like him," Hilde repeated in the same tone as before, smiling at her blond friend who would never admit his true feelings.

"I don't," Quatre said stubbornly, leaving no room for further argument, turning his attention to his work.

**_So did you guys like that? I gotta thank Lili-chan, who had agreed to be my beta reader, i mean, i knew i was making mistakes... but man, i never knew there were so many! Thanks again!_**

**_Ok, so anyway, leave a review, plz!_**


End file.
